


献给艾米莉的一朵玫瑰花

by Hecco_woo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecco_woo/pseuds/Hecco_woo





	献给艾米莉的一朵玫瑰花

艾米丽·琼斯过世了。

我没赶在第一手知道这个见鬼的消息——如你所见，我们恐怕二十年没联系过彼此了，她把自己锁在亚特兰大郊外的老别墅里，靠着微薄的养老金和年轻时候赚下的一点钱财度日。可现如今，她死了，或是自杀，或是自然死亡。总之命运捉弄，琼斯小姐死在我的前头。

去瞧过她的人惋惜阵阵，谁能想到呢，上一个五十年被封为“美国甜心”的演员艾米丽·琼斯，在这个时代里，在过去了的昨天（或是前天？我说不上来），变成了一具软绵绵的，再没有弹性的干涩的尸体。

我躺在我的安乐椅上如是想到。这样的想法真是挺不礼貌的。

该死的，房间里暗成这样。我一觉醒来，看见电脑屏幕亮着，右下角那个图标一闪一闪。我不明所以，你知道的，这些现代科技对老年人来说简直是灾难。我琢磨半天，最终把那个玩意儿弄开了。事实让我全身一颤——罗莎发来的消息，她告诉我，艾米，艾米丽，艾米丽·琼斯，她死了。

Emily Jones passed away.

仅仅只有这么几个字了，我读了半天。我知道我的妹妹不会愚蠢到打错任何一个字母，她的信息干脆直接——艾米丽过世了，仅此而已。她没说她什么时候死的，她没说她怎么死的，我明白的，她期望着我自己去找她。

我向后一靠，开始大口大口地呼吸——我习惯了碰到大事情的时候用力地呼吸，这会让我觉得好受许多。艾米丽和我隔着一个大西洋呢，她的心脏再也无法跳动了，她的血液在不会流淌了，她无法呼吸，她即将长眠于棺木里。

门缝里传来钥匙转动的声音，我转过脑袋，余光扫了眼钟，刚好早上十点过一刻钟。我猜来人是玛格丽特。弗朗西斯难得靠谱一次，他找来自己的侄女，说什么这一年的假期里由这个姑娘来照看我。与其说是照看，我倒觉得我接受了一个小姑娘的帮忙——玛格丽特正在学习护理课程，她来我这儿刚好可以攒一些和老年人相处的经验。

“早上好，柯克兰先生。”她的嗓音如此甜美。

“看在上帝的份儿上，你终于来了——亲爱的玛格丽特，帮我拉开窗帘吧，我感觉自己要发霉啦。”我抱怨道。

她“咯咯”地笑起来，“您可真幽默啊”，随后她轻巧地拉开窗帘。

谢天谢地，那厚重的帷布终于离开了我的视线里——每当我看到这该死的窗帘，我就忍不住怀念利物浦老年公寓那儿的。这所房子完全的被窗帘破坏了——窗口封缄得严严实实，布料太厚，一点光线也照射不进来，我不论在哪个角落，都活像个躺在棺材里的发霉的僵尸。玛格丽特没说过它的坏话，但我知道的，这窗帘拉上，拉开，都如此费劲。

“梅格。”我对她说，“帮我订张机票，去亚特兰大。”

“亚特兰大？Atlanta？您说美国的Atlanta？”她愣住片刻。

“不错，我需要马上起程，那儿有个老家伙等着我呢。”

“噢，柯克兰先生——您看上去很着急，可是我还是得说——您的身体恐怕吃不消长途旅行。”玛格丽特皱着眉毛。

“得了吧，梅格，这次的事很重要，我还没到走几步路骨头散架的地步。”我望了眼年轻的姑娘，“这趟我铁定得去，就算有去无回。”

“那……”她犹豫了一会，便顺从了我的意愿，“要告诉弗朗西斯先生吗？”

我毋庸置疑地摇头。

玛格丽特送我到了机场，起飞，降落，步行，一路上我的脑子里只这么一句话：艾米，亲爱的，我来了。

我曾一度深爱着艾米丽·琼斯。

我们在私人聚会上认识，想想吧，三十年代末的美国，社会笼罩在一片阴郁的灰色之中，经济不可抑止地膨胀，直到最后炸裂成碎渣，水泥砾瓦之中，人间分为两层，下面是大梦初醒的人间，上面是漂浮在泡沫里的天堂——艾米丽比我晚生几年，当我从英国漂洋过海时，她正是天堂里光芒刺眼的星星。

你明白的，我看到她的海报，在那一个瞬间，她那双眼睛直直地望向我——那简直是世上最美妙的东西。

我的爱——她的脸庞停驻在黑白色调里，俏皮的卷发，刘海散乱地铺在额前，光影错落其间，顺着她耳侧的发卷滑落——我望着她的脑袋，如同望着一个幼小的姑娘——她跪在草地里，用指甲抠着泥巴，头发乱成一团，却那样自然。

我总是喜欢以一个一个人的双眼辩论美丑。艾米丽的眼睛是浅蓝色的，我后来见到她，那双眼睛便从各式各样的海报或是传闻中活了起来——眼瞳那样浅，但那震慑人心的蓝色丝毫没有被冲淡，虹膜均匀地铺着颜色，由深到浅，恰到好处的渐变。夸这双眼睛是蓝宝石丝毫不夸张，它们陷在那眼窝里，熠熠生辉。

她是位女演员，沉溺在世俗的泡沫里，但时时刻刻存在着一点稚嫩的、自然地、灵动轻快的气息。

我后来给了她这样一个昵称——“我的小野玫瑰”。

“艾米丽·F·琼斯。”她放下手里的酒杯，半倚在高脚凳上对我打了个招呼，笑容是深红色的。

“很高兴遇见，亚瑟·柯克兰，我的名字。”我拘束的像个男孩。

那晚上我们喝了一点酒——当然，主要是她不停地举起酒杯。我专注地听她说话，听着那些美式发音的单词从她的嘴唇里蹦出来，平舌音连着卷舌音，竟让我听着入了迷——我无法从那夸张的韵律中挣脱出来，只能专心地伏在小桌上，小心地转移着目光，悄悄打量着那样近距离的丽人。

我们陷在这完美的气氛里，周围是零零碎碎的爵士乐声，邻座的老男人百无聊赖地摆弄着打火机，我隐约闻到龙舌兰酒、肉桂、以及COTY香水的味道。最清新的，还有一股紫茉莉的气息——我不清楚它们是否来自艾米丽的身体，抑或灯红酒绿之外蓄着露水的草坪。

啊——我真希望时间可以僵固下来，没过多久，一群穿着不俗的人走过来，看看我，再看看艾米丽。她对着他们比划了一下，然后转过来微笑着对我说：

“Oh，maybe I'm gonna go.”

她的两片嘴唇相互触碰，梅子色的口红融化成油腻的一片，却更加动人。

“Okay.”我告诉她，希望能再次遇见她。

她点头，站起来，走到我跟前，亲吻了我的嘴角：“再会，Artie.”

随后我便在美国安顿下来，辗转各地，一边学习一边拍一些广告。四十年代初，我很幸运地跟上了影视圈的节奏——人生中的第一部电影，你定然会惊讶，因为我是个主角。开机的头一天晚上我坐着火车来到犹他州南部，夜色暗沉，可难以让人发觉恐惧，数以万计的星星在那儿扑闪。我的脑子里闪过艾米丽的影像，清楚的，耀眼的——我感到难以压制的兴奋，自那次初见以后，这是我和艾米丽即将发生的第二次见面——这不是巧合，不是刻意安排，她是电影的女主角。

我们到了旅店。即便在西部温暖、干燥的空气里，我也能在人群里一眼望见她的脑袋——我对着他们打了招呼，但眼神不住地落在那个姑娘身上——她侧对着我，耳鬓旁夹着亮闪闪的星型发饰，卷发和不到一年前我见到她时一样光鲜亮丽，她穿着露背的棕色裙装，饱满的手臂是露出来的，垂在弧线好看的腰臀一侧，她一条腿支撑着身体，另一条向后弯曲，用脚尖点着地面。我走过去，她注意到了我。

“Artie，我们又见面了！”她的眼睛闪着亮光，热情地握住我的手。

“啊——我不知道该说些什么，艾米丽，我感到幸运。”我如是说着这些客道话。

是啊，开拍的头一天晚上，我们坐在一起，吃了晚饭，回到旅店休息——我记不清楚是我的房间，还是她的房间。总之，我们一起推门而入，在门旁边的墙上拥吻。她靠在墙上，手臂绵软无力地缠着我的脖子，气息紊乱，头发蹭得凌乱不堪。突然地，她挣脱开我，用力脱下自己的高跟鞋，向房间的地毯上随意一扔，我愣了一秒，仅仅一秒。她扔了高跟鞋，重新贴上我的身体，那双手在我的衬衣领子上乱揉，最终竟奇迹般地解开了那些该死的扣子，她扒光我的衣服，然后一使劲儿，整个人攀上我的身体。噢——我的艾米——她香甜的少女一般的味道萦绕在我的鼻腔，那真是世上最美妙的催情的事物。等我反应过来的时候，我们已经在床上了。我，和她。在燥热的空气里，那些细碎的电流在我的身体里穿梭过去，然后流向她那里。我感觉不到任何东西，只知道我的性器在她的身体里疯狂地律动。我们抱在一起，像是两个孩子在玩儿过山车。艾米丽一直在吻我，她的口红蹭得满脸都是。

于是我们成了这样不明不白的情人关系，白天在西部凹凸不平的岩石里拍戏，夜晚在星幕下紧紧交缠。我深深爱上了艾米丽，我的星星，我的小野玫瑰。

Gosh，你永远不能指望一个老年人重燃这类激情。我得长话短说。我得描述一下我这一生最难忘的时候。

“Emy.”我在心里喊着她的名字。

彼时我和她站在大型滑翔机上，西部荒野，无风无云，夜晚这里浮动着天蓝色的星浪，白日里这里却只剩下均匀的、耀眼的、无处躲藏的日光。空气分子里被塞满了太阳光线灼热的温度，那些光柱直射地面，让世间万物裸露于此。我们低飞在岩沙之上，光热之间，沉默的站立在镜头面前。

有时候，当记忆和梦境混为一谈，这一切都变得虚渺又真实。我努力地回忆着，想让这残余的印象更加深刻。

我的艾米。

她微微侧过脑袋，头上的丝巾被高速划过的气流掀起来，她带着墨镜，我看不见她的眼睛。她的金属耳钉闪闪发光，她的红唇释放着无声的诱惑，她的小麦色脖子弧线柔美，她的纱裙迎风而起，无限延展，和金色的光点交汇融合。

再一次的，我搂过这具我再熟悉不过的躯体，贴着她的鬓发，望向远处。

普天之下，剩下我们低飞的影子，还有重叠交错的岩峦之间，奔走无息的牛群。

我分不清楚了，我情愿相信这是个梦境。它覆盖着金色阳光，连绵成山的砂岩，还有我的艾米丽。我曾在别人的嘴巴里听到的艾米丽，我曾在海报上真实见到的美艳绝伦的艾米丽，我曾经注视着的抹着深色唇膏的艾米丽，我曾经拥吻过的艾米丽，我曾经深深渴望过的艾米丽。

我是明白的。我们的镜头定格过后，我们在红毯上结伴走过之后，我的艾米丽终究会离开我，回到闪烁的灯光镜头里，回到漂浮在人间之上的天堂。

拍完最后一场之后，大家收捡完各自的东西，我陪着艾米丽在岩石间走了一会，我们谈笑风生，装作完全不知道离别的样子。

“再见了，Artie。”她最后给了我一个拥抱，天蓝色眼睛望了一瞬。

我一下子回到现实了。

“这儿如今也算富人区了，我听说，上个世纪很多明星就搬来这里养老。”来接机的男人说道。玛格丽特找到他，负责我要去的地方。我坚持对那姑娘说，我得先去老房子那儿。

“噢——这儿看上去挺不错的。”我答道。

“是啊。”他平静地接过我的话，“你信吗，听说艾米丽·F·琼斯就住在附近，我父亲以前可喜欢她的电影了！那位太太年轻的时候可是不得了的啊。”

我没搭话，听着他继续说道：“唉，最近还有她去世的消息，如果时间允许啊，我还想陪着您在这块儿转转。”

“——啊好吧！听听音乐吧，您要到的地方就在下一个街角，具体哪一栋房子我不清楚，您自己找找吧。”他说着扭开音箱。

Say you’ll remember me  
说你会记住我  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe  
女孩身着美丽的裙子，看着日落  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
红色的嘴唇，红润的双颊  
Say you’ll see me again even if it’s just inyour wildest dreams  
说你会回来看我，就算只是在你最疯狂的梦中  
Wildest dreams  
最疯狂的梦

我隐约听到这些，便扭过头，看着窗外流动的风景。

“您好，先生。”我来到艾米丽的别墅前，看见她家门口稀稀疏疏的几个人，门口站着一个中年女人。

“您好，我是琼斯小姐的朋友，我很抱歉。”

她点点头，脸上露出悲伤的神色：“我是先前琼斯小姐的管家，她生前无亲无故，丧事...便嘱托给我办了。”

我点点头，问了葬礼的时间，一时没想离开，于是请示了一下，征得同意之后来到了艾米丽的房子里。

生前的琼斯小姐一生活在光耀之中，然而，她冠冕堂皇的别墅里，竟是一副凄凉破败的景象。我能想象的出来，艾米丽，在她的演艺事业结束之后，她卖掉自己的首饰，靠着救济金生活，空旷的大房子里所剩无几。

我走到餐桌上，看见上面摊开着一本笔记，除了简单的葬礼安排之后，我看到了那样一句话。

“请用一支玫瑰纪念我。”

我愣住的一刻，管家女士走了过来，告诉我，那是琼斯小姐死前要求的墓志铭。


End file.
